Flames of Domino: Time Traveling into The Past
by Bloom Guardian of The Flame
Summary: Selina suceeds in summoning Acheron. Killing everyone Bloom knows. So when she is given a chance by fate itself to change the past, will she be able to handle the fact that the world where she can stop all the deaths, know nothing about her? Or will she drown in defeat? Things are going to get ugly. /TimeTravel/ Normal pairings. /Contains blood, hardships and heartbreak./Rated T/


I do not own Winx Club, Iginio Straffi does. Thought I wish I did but alas I don't. *Sigh*

Criticism, Grammar Correction and everything else is welcome. If you have any information that I have not put inside this story, please private message me so that I may correct my mistakes.

Now please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One

Everyone was dead.

Musa, Stella, Tecna, Flora, Layla, Roxy, Kiko, The Pixies, The Specialist, Bloom's adoptive parents. Even the heads of Cloud Tower, Red Fountain and Alfea.

All of them gone.

Blooms wings felt like lead as she fluttered over all the bodies that lay strewn across her once pristine school. Her heart dropping each time she lifted her wings. Her hair was messed up and flat, crusted in blood. Her eyes refused to shed a tear, simply because their was no more tears to shed. Her face was streaked red from when it all happened. She had been taken down by Selina, held to the ground by ancient magic, forced to watch as everyone was brutally murdered by the monster Selina had summoned.

Acheron.

"How does it feel Bloom?" Sneered Stormy, walking along the bodies. Her face was full of triumph and victory. " How does it feel to know we now have access to the entire universe? To wield all power."

"To wield all knowledge, to be able to control the people we were once afraid of?" Pipped in Darcy. "How does it feel to know you can't do anything."

There was a cold chuckle and Icy appeared within a dark abyss of a circle. "Bloom. Hand over the Dragon Flame and you will be spared." Icy said coldly.

Blooms blue irises widened in shock then hardened into an unreadable expression. "Icy, feeling merciful? Has the power made you soft?" Bloom snarled, her powers rising but then failing due to exhaustion. "I WILL NEVER GIVE IN! I will defeat you, Selina and Acheron! All to avenge the deaths of my friends and all the Innocent people you have murdered!" She finished boldly.

Icy's face shimmered with one emotion that Bloom knew all to well. Pure Anger.

"You are a stupid fairy! You could live in the new world we are going to create! To witness it is an honor!" Icy screamed, summoning powerful icy magic within her left palm. "But you are too stubborn and dumb to realize the one merciful thing we were going to grant you! Now, Trix. It's time to play." And with that, Icy's hand shot up and a strong beam of ice shot at Bloom and struck her wings, freezing them.

Bloom cried out in horror as she soared to the ground, landing on her back. She withheld a scream as Stormy summoned a large lighting bolt down upon her frozen wings, shattering them. Bloom's eyes went wide as blood trickled down her back and spilled under her in a small portion.

"Net of Darkness!" Darcy shouts in glee, a river of dark magic streams out of her fingertips, enveloping Bloom, holding her hostage.

"I'm getting bored of this. Let's turn it up a notch. Icy Wave!" Icy roars, shards of icy come hurling down upon Bloom and embedding inside her shoulders and legs, latching onto the ground underneath her.

Bloom lets out a loud scream as the icicles burn the gaping wounds in her shoulders and legs. Her eyes were still dry but were threatening desperately to water at the monstrous pain.

"Now, Darcy. Be a dear and summon up are little surprise for Bloom." Icy announced after five minutes of hearing Bloom scream.

Blooms eyebrows knitted in confusion. 'What could they possibly mean... Oh no!'

Stormy snapped her fingers and the two people who I only had left, appeared within a disgusting purple bubble of dark magic.

"NO! MOM, DAD!" Bloom shouted, trying to get up but crying in pain as more blood seeped out of the wounds. The icicles strained at the movement but held onto the ground firmly.

Marion and her husband Oritel lay unconscious inside the bubbly mass. Their body's littered with scratches, bruises and deep gashes. The Trix grinned, imagining their victory of the dragon flame's capture within their heads.

"One last chance Bloom. Give up the Dragon Flame!" Icy insisted, her eyes dancing with a lust for power. Her icy aura consuming her body, making her white hair rise up with anticipation."Do that and you're parent's will be safe."

Bloom looked at the Trix then to her parents, tears finally welding up into her eyes. She knew the answer before she could even conjure up a thought. She had no choice in the matter. None what so ever. Much to her displeasure.

"No. I cannot let the power of the dragon flame fall into the hands of the likes of you!" Bloom said softly, staring at the ground in misery. "It is my sole purpose to guard it. Not to give it away. No matter what the dangers."

Icy's lips pressed together in a thin line. Her aura diminished with a disdainful snap. "Fine." Icy said coldly, snapping her fingers. Million shards of ice surrounded the purple bubble containing Bloom's parents.

"I'm sorry Mother and Father... I love you.." Bloom whispered softly then winced, tears streaming down her heart shaped face as the icicles slammed into the bubble, stabbing her parents. Killing them instantly.

Bloom's heart shattered, no emotion was felt inside her anymore. Her once bright eyes, now had a cold, dead look to them. Her mind clouded up and was consumed into darkness. That was all she could see anymore.

The laughter of the Trix was louder then anything Bloom had ever heard as her blue eyes trailed along the mutilated corpse of her now deceased parents.

"I see you succeeded." Came a dark, sinister voice. Acheron. He stepped out of the dark portal with a feminine figure within his arms.

'Selina!' Bloom snarled inside her head, because her voice box wouldn't let her speak, due to the shock.

"Yes, Master Acheron. The stupid fairy is in a state of shock. A perfect time to rip the dragon flame out from her." Icy informed, smiling evilly at him.

"Allow me to do that. I wouldn't want you to dirty you're nails." He said, sarcasm dripping purposely out of his words. He stretched, popping his bones and strided over to a now frightened Bloom.

"Bloom, don't give up!" Screamed a familiar voice.

Bloom's head snapped up, her eyes searching around the death filled area in search for whoever had spoken.

"Bloom, it's not anyone around you. We are speaking telepathically to you. Thanks to Tecna."

'Stella?'

"Who else?" There was a tinkling bit of amusement in her voice.

"Stella! Hurry up! I can't hold it much longer!" Shouted Tecna through the telepathy. Bloom's mind raced with a million questions but she held back.

"Okay, okay! Don't get your wires in a twist!" Retorted Stella.

"Is that Bloom?!" Shouted a rough, matured voice.

'Sky?!'

"Yes it is! But there is no time for chatting! We need to get this done now or else Bloom will die! Then so will Humanity!"

"Fine!" Growled Sky and he stayed silent.

"Bloom." Came her mothers soft voice, Queen Marion

'M-mother?!'

"Yes my sweet. We are going to bestow something to you that will live with you forever. Giving you the most powerful advantage against the Trix, Selina and Acheron." She said softly.

'And what is that?'

"You shall see, young one." Came the reply of her father, King Oritel. "Everyone line up."

"Bloom, you need to focus on your flame. Open it up for just a second, let it spill into the outside world. Trust us." Her adoptive mother instructed. Vanessa.

'B-but what if..'

"Bloom you must do it!" Came the desperate plea of her adoptive father. Mike.

'A-alright...' Bloom whispered to them and closed her eyes, searching deep within her for her core of power.

It felt searing hot for her as she searched within the flame, but as she looked forward, she saw a opening within the flame. As her hands touched it, it seared around her, burning her, making her fall back. She whimpered, holding her hands to her chest.

"BLOOM NOW!"

Bloom pulled all the courage she could muster and got back up, placing her hands into the gap and pulling it apart.

As Acheron walked to Bloom, he was pushed back a bit by the flood of unbelievable power. He looked at Bloom and growled in fury as he watched flames seep out from her wounds, melting the icicles and stopping the bleeding.

Suddenly a bright bolt of lightning came smashing down from the sky and collided with her body, momentarily blinding her enemies.

"Remember, we love you Bloom." Chorused everyone then Bloom was engulfed with a shining red fire, making her disappear.

*Bloom's Pov*

"Bloom. Wake up."

My eyes fluttered open and I stared confusingly into eternal whiteness. "H-hello?" My voice called out.

"Hello Bloom. You cannot see me because I'm all around you."

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I Am Fate. I'm the one who keeps balance between each universe. I have called you forth to offer you a very precious gift."

I blinked then narrowed my blue irises into the whiteness. "I'm listening."

"I'm going to give you a gift to turn back time."

I blinked, "So basically Time Travel?"

"If you want to put it that way, yes young one."

"What's the catch?"

"I knew you were smarter then normal. The catch is... For you to travel back in time, you're existence, birth and records will never exist. Rendering you a unknown being. But it also gives you the chance to save everyone that died."

The breath I didn't know I was holding in escaped my lips. How would I be able to handle it without anyone knowing who I was? Even my own parents wouldn't know who I was or my friends for that matter! I don't think I could handle it. But I had no choice. " I knew it would be bad, but I didn't know it would be that bad..." I whispered to myself then took a breath, my eyes lighting up with a fire unlike any other. "I'll do it."

"I knew you would do it. There is something I must tell you thought. How you got here was a huge magic circle transfer."

"What does it mean?" I looked into the whiteness, puzzled.

"It means that everyone that helped out, gave you their energy. Meaning their powers."

I paled. "So that means I have their talents?"

"Yes, just to a degree thought. Which means that you're fairy forms have also changed. You have to obtained a new form. But, heed my warning. Do not use it unless absolutely necessary.

"I understand. But what do you mean my other fairy forms changed?"

"You will see soon enough. When you enter the past, there will be things I have left for you. It will help you in the future. Also, when you leave this time space, the power that was bestowed upon you will effect you, rendering you exhausted."

"Alright." I said quietly, pushing my flaming red hair out of from my face.

"Good Bye Bloom."

A flash of bright light and I disappeared, traveling into the past.

* * *

This chapter will be edited over time to make it better, and make more sense. I'm sorry if some parts are messed up but I think my spelling check purposely changed some of the spelling. Anyways, I hope you liked this and please leave a review on what you think, again, Inbox me any mistakes or spelling errors. I would much appreciate it! Have a nice day!

~Love, Bloom Guardian of The Flame.


End file.
